


All about the eyes

by Jknight3135



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alpha Catra, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, I don't know how to tag this, Kinda, Mating Bites, Modern AU University, Omega Adora, Omegaverse, Public Sex, futa catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jknight3135/pseuds/Jknight3135
Summary: She spent a lot of time staring at Adora with half lidded eyes full of desire and she knew Adora met her gaze from time to time. She liked to think Adora even returned the look now and then, but it was hard to tell with her. She wasn’t like other Omega’s, usually if she was interested in one she could melt them down to a puddle with her eyes alone, if that didn’t work beating their current Alpha unconscious usually did the trick. She was very good in either scenario.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 443





	All about the eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda just something I did on a whim. I've only read like a couple Omegaverse things and I didn't look into the details of what they are usually like so I just made up my own rules based on what I've read. So it's omegaverse but only technically, I guess?

Adora met her smokey gaze from the back of the auditorium class.

She liked sitting in the back highest row of raised seats, being above everyone else in the room gave her a dominant position, and easy access to the exit directly behind her. 

The best position to fight or retreat. That suited her tactically.

She spent a lot of time staring at Adora with half lidded eyes full of desire and she knew Adora met her gaze from time to time. She liked to think Adora even returned the look now and then, but it was hard to tell with her. She wasn’t like other Omega’s, usually if she was interested in one she could melt them down to a puddle with her eyes alone, if that didn’t work beating their current Alpha unconscious usually did the trick. She was very good in either scenario.

Not that Catra had ever found that satisfying, the Omegas that is, victory was always satisfying, just that the prize wasn’t always worth having. Yet here she was without an Omega beside her all the ones she had been with lacked… something. Something Adora had, and of course Adora was the first Omega she had wanted that was simply able to resist her. That was alright, she always loved a challenge and it had been some time before one this good had come before her.

Adora was the teaching assistant for this class, History of the late medieval period, and she had quickly become the most compelling reason for Catra to come to class. Not that she didn’t like the class, but Adora was  _ more _ interesting. Tall, blond, with beautiful stormy blue eyes and built like a brick wall.Combined with that something else she had, the little way her smiles hooked at her, the glimmer of amusement in her stormy eyes, the confidence in her posture.

She was made more interesting by the strangeness of their relationship consisting almost entirely of eye contact across the room, little knowing smiles, and all the subtext you could cram into asking and answering questions about medieval peasantry in the late 800’s. They had hardly exchanged any actual conversation, but body language spoke volumes. Even so she felt drawn to Adora, she had all the qualities Catra was looking for in a mate. Strong, intelligent, not willing to put up with bullshit, confident. Maybe she would be the Omega Catra would settle on, maybe she wouldn’t, but there was only one way to find out. She was fairly certain Adora was interested in her, it was just a matter of determining when she was interested  _ enough. _

She was an Omega but Catra had seen her lay out more than a few Alphas who had tried to impose themselves on her. That was a challenge to some Alphas; it wasn’t uncommon for an Omega to seek out those that could beat them in a fight, to use that as a test of worth. She didn’t think that was Adora’s goal though, she was  _ too _ strong for that. Catra couldn’t think of anyone who would be able to take Adora in a fight, herself included. No Adora was strong so that no one could take her, not because she wanted someone to find someone that could beat her.

Whoever became Adora’s mate would not have to fight her, they would have to earn her another way. Through smoky glances and small smiles Catra hoped. 

Today the teacher was out with a broken rib and was likely to be out for the next few weeks at least. So they had Adora essentially teaching the course, She certainly knew the material, but she was one Omega against a dozen Alphas, regardless of her strength that was a tall order.

The class had just started and she had already delivered several hard glares at various Alphas in the room. Catra could smell them all trying to impose their scent on the room, one of them stood up.

“Sit down before I break your legs.” Adora growled without even turning to look at him.

Meekly he sat back down. “And shut your damn legs.”

She was mad, dealing with all the Alpha’s jockeying for position was a headache and was distracting everyone in the class. Normally the professor would clamp down on it and their scent would dominate which helped keep the others in line. 

Instead Adora had to glare down each Alpha til they shut their legs stifling their scent. It was only partly effective, there had to be one overall or they would keep fighting for it until Adora kicked them all out of class.

An idea came to Catra. She spread her own legs letting her scent spread while Adora continued glaring down the other Alphas. Catra saw the moment she noticed, her eyes snapping up to her full of irritation. 

_ She didn’t have to look around, she recognized my scent. _

Catra just grinned crookedly at her and let her eyes do the talking as usual. 

_ I've got a plan, I’m helping. _

It seemed to work because the irritation in Adora’s eyes melted a little as she understood. 

Before long Catra’s scent was the dominant one in the room, the other Alphas occasionally sending her resentful glares, but it kept them a bit more in line. It also pleased Catra to no end, both that she got to dominate the other alphas and that Adora trusted her over any other Alpha in the room.

With that settled Adora was able to conduct the class in relative peace. 

When class ended people started shuffling out but one Alpha went over to Adora trying his best to intimidate her but failing totally due to the six inch height difference, and considerable mass difference, between them.

“Why do I have to sit here with  _ her  _ scent.” He growled.

Adora frowned at him and straightened up to her full towering height crossing her arms over her chest. “Because she isn’t a complete shithead.”

He sulked off after that without another word having embarrassed himself enough already by backing down from first Catra and then Adora.

She grinned at Adora as she walked by on her way out and Adora returned with a smile of her own. 

She held up her hand, stopping her. “Thank you.”

Catra nodded, a smile still plastered across her face. “Any time princess.”

Adora shook her head as she walked away and Catra heard a muttered. "Alphas."

Catra just laughed.

* * *

Next class was almost the same. She was the only one Adora didn't crack down on. Of course she didn't do anything stupid to deserve it either which probably helped. That second class cemented her position as the unofficial Alpha of the class when it was her scent being the one allowed. She caught more resentful glares from other Alphas but the ones that had two brain cells to rub together knew that she would win a fight and just embarrass them further.

Her smokey gaze had a bit more force behind it with her scent in the air and she had speared Adora with it a couple times. Adora had retaliated by picking her to answer questions more often but she had done her homework and been able to answer despite her split focus. That seemed to impress Adora a little bit.

After class one of the other Omegas in the class had approached her offering herself. Catra wasn’t surprised, she had spent the last two days in a dominant position, and she was attractive, she knew that. She saw Adora looking at her out of the corner of her eye. Was it worth it? Would this make Adora jealous and incite her to make some kind of move? Or would it send the wrong message that she was willing to sleep with anyone that offered themselves up?

She decided against it and let the girl down gently. She was pretty, but not what Catra was after.

_ Will the prize be worth it?  _

She wondered that to herself, was this something she really wanted? Or was it just the thrill of a challenge? Would she discard the prize once she got it, having completed the challenge to get it?

She hoped not, frankly she was getting sick of chasing tail.

* * *

The third day she had  _ almost  _ worn a skirt. Not even having pants to contain her scent would have been good, but might have been pushing her luck and she didn't want to fall out of Adora's good graces. Adora was relying on her to help keep the other Alphas in line not incite them further, so she had refrained. The trust was more valuable than increasing the power of her scent and flexing on the Alphas. That was part of what Catra was enjoying about Adora, she wasn’t going to win her by just being more Alpha than the others, she would have to be worth it as a person in Adora’s eyes as well. 

That was the day one of the particularly stupid Alphas had tried to press her in class. He stood up and walked towards her with a cocky grin on his face but before he could make so much as a suggestive comment, and before Catra could rise from her seat, Adora had lain him flat. She frowned down at him and speared one of his friends with her stormy eyes. 

“Please escort him to the infirmary.”

He nodded and hauled his unconscious friend out of the room with a quiet. “Yes ma'am.”

“Now then, where were we?” She asked pointedly, rubbing her thumb over her knuckles. 

Her eyes snapped up to Catra. Catra returned the look with a lazy gaze.

_ What would you do if I did stand up and come down there? Would you lay me out like that? _

Adora’s eyes seemed to say. 

_ Come find out. _

Catra didn’t dare.

Adora would lay her out and  _ then _ lay her just to prove a point.

Still she was tempted, but no, she would wait for her opportunity.

She smiled and Adora grinned back at her for just a moment longer than usual.

* * *

The fourth day Catra showed up to class with a bandage across her nose and one on her jaw. Adora had looked at her with a hint of concern but then noticed the two empty seats normally taken by Alphas. Catra had smiled at her then and Adora's face changed from concern to a simmering anger, though Catra didn't think it was directed at  _ her _ .

Adora waited for class to start before she began.

"If I find out any of you have been harassing Catra outside of class for helping me I will come down so hard on your grade you may as well drop this class." She swept her steely gaze around the room at every Alpha but Catra. "She is helping me at my approval and I will not tolerate you harassing her for it."

Any other Alpha might have felt emasculated by that, being defended by an Omega that wasn't her mate. Catra knew she could handle herself, Adora knew too, but this was an opportunity to enforce her own power over the class. 

The Alphas were unusually docile that period.

She walked down to the front of the class on her way out and Catra caught Adora looking at her with a gentle smile. She flashed her a suggestive smirk and was rewarded by Adora blushing and looking away.

* * *

Adora was late.

That was unlike her and Catra caught herself bouncing her leg under the desk. She forced herself to stop fidgeting, it was probably nothing.

She stormed in only a moment later scowling darkly. Catra’s ears perked up despite herself, but then she smelled it.

The bastards were making her teach this class while she was in  _ heat? _

She saw every Alpha in the room react to it. It hit her like a ton of bricks, vanilla, hickory, and arousal flooded Catra’s senses. Her leg started bouncing again and she gripped the desk so hard her knuckles turned white.

Adora stood at the front of the class and glared death at any Alpha that so much as twitched. It was too much though, the Alphas couldn’t resist  _ this _ . She could see them twitching, they all wanted her, who wouldn't? In heat the other Alphas believed she wanted them too. It was only a matter of time before they tried to act on it.

Adora’s eyes met hers.

_ She needs me. _

Catra stood up abruptly and began walking down the stairs slowly towards Adora. Another stood in front of her and she grabbed his shoulder hard digging her claws in through his shirt until he yelped and pushed him back down. 

“Sit. Down.” She growled.

He didn’t make another move to get up. Another Alpha was approaching Adora.

“Come on you can’t resist me like this.”

“Are you willing to bet your balls on that?” Adora ground out her eyes flicking to Catra before she moved.

She evaded his clumsy lunge and drove her knee directly into his groin. Catra almost felt bad for him, but was far too satisfied watching him crawl away from Adora.

She made it to the front of the class and turned to face the other Alphas.  _ “She’s mine!”  _

Claws extended, she glared down each Alpha in the room.

One stood and challenged her. He swung and she dodged easily to the side, quick as lightning she let loose with her claws and drew four searing lines of agony across his face. He stumbled back and she took advantage of it knocking his feet out from under him sending him down with a thud. She stepped on his chest and snarled down at him until he whimpered in submission.

“Get out of my sight.” She growled.

He ran from the room and Catra turned her furious eyes on the rest of the class.

Her gaze falling on each Alpha in turn until she was satisfied they were all cowed before she turned back to Adora. She stood in front of the desk, tall and unbowed and so fucking hot. It was hard to resist her. The smell of her heat was intoxicating but Catra controlled herself by force of will. Adora could and would lay her out if she didn’t handle this right.

She could tell Adora was struggling too, her eyes were dark with lust and followed her every move, she was leaning against the desk with one hand and breathing heavily.

Catra stepped closer.

“I’ve given you too much leash.” Adora said as she stepped closer.

“Maybe, but you're still the one holding it. I’ll stop if you want me to.” She halted within arms reach of Adora.

“No.” Adora breathed.

Catra closed the gap and pulled Adora into her, kissing her fiercely. She melted into her the tension leaving her body as she returned the kiss with desperate need. Powerful arms wrapped around her shoulders while her own slid around Adora's waist.

She hadn't known a kiss could be this  _ good.  _ She tasted vanilla and hickory, tasted the victory she had been chasing, and copper as Adora bit her lip.

Catra's hands found Adora's belt and she unbuckled it, her hands stopping just short of pulling her pants off. She broke the kiss though Adora’s mouth continued to nip at her lips and jaw. Catra forced her to look her in the eyes.

“Last chance to stop me before I fuck you right here.” She purred low.

Adora grinned savagely. “If you don’t have your cock inside me in thirty seconds I will fuck  _ you.” _

“Yes ma’am.” Catra growled and shucked Adora out of her pants.

The scent of her arousal redoubled and she simply ripped Adora's panties off. She pulled her up and pushed her back onto the desk sending papers and pens toppling. She pulled her own pants open freeing her cock and pressing it down against Adora’s painfully warm slit, she was already dripping wet with need.

For her part Adora didn’t just let Catra have her, she had pulled up her own shirt and bra giving Catra access to her breasts which she immediately took in hand. She ripped open her shirt popping buttons off and yanking her bra off so she could get at Catra’s breasts. She hissed out a sigh as Adora’s warm hands grabbed the soft flesh of her breast. She leaned down and brought their lips together in a searing kiss while one hand slid down to guide her into Adora’s core. 

“Fuck you’re big.” Adora groaned into her mouth. 

“Can’t handle me?” Catra returned a smirk on her face.

In response Adora’s legs wrapped around her waist and pulled her deeper.

“Ohhhhh fuck.” Catra groaned as her cock was enveloped by the delicious wet heat of Adora.

“Can’t handle me?” Catra’s eye locked with hers as her own words were thrown back at her. It was right then that Catra knew she would never have another Omega.

It was a game then Catra picked up a quick pace thrusting her hips against Adora hard enough to make an audible slap while her mouth left searing kisses on any piece of flesh they could find, neck, jaw, collarbone, breast, nipple. Adora’s hands twined into her mane and guided her head from one place to the next. Catra couldn’t get enough; she let her tongue run over her skin tasting salt and vanilla. Each thrust pressed the ridges of her cock into Adora, their bodies a perfect match as her ridges hit Adora just right to make her squirm and gasp.

She was determined not to let Adora win and poured every ounce of her strength into controlling herself, pounding Adora hard, angling herself to hit the spots that made her scream. Adora tried to hold back, to make it hard for Catra, the muscles of her stomach flexed and she became almost painfully tight. Catra’s breathing became ragged and it got harder and harder to think, but Adora was sweating her face contorted in pleasure and with a gasp she eased up leaning back onto the desk allowing Catra to pick up her rapid pace once more.

“Catra!”

Their eyes met and Adora only broke the gaze to tilt her head exposing her neck.

Catra had won, and she claimed her prize with zeal.

Her fangs bit down into the flesh of Adora’s neck claiming her as her own. Every muscle in Adora’s body tensed in response and the warm grip of her walls became almost painful again. Catra slammed her hips forward shoving her knot into Adora and locking them together. Adora’s mouth opened in a silent scream and her legs locked around Catra’s waist as she came hard back arching up off the desk and pressing their bodies as close as possible. Catra let go of Adora’s neck and tilted her own head to the side. Adora’s teeth sank into her neck and the pain pushed her over the edge. They fit together perfectly the tapered tip of her cock pressing into Adora’s cervix just enough that her seed pumped directly into her womb. 

The last throes of her orgasm faded and she half collapsed onto the desk, she had never felt something so intense in all her life and it left her gasping for air. Adora was shaking beneath her, hands balled into her shirt but shaking from exertion. Gently Catra eased her hands open letting go of her ruined shirt.

"Relax my love, I'll take care of you." It was so easy to say. They had marked one another, it felt natural despite its newness.

* * *

Catra was down between her legs cleaning her up while she sat on the edge of the desk and looked out at the class full of students she had just been  _ ravaged  _ in front of. It wasn’t that unusual to have sex in public, with heat and Alphas being the way they were it happened. Not typically  _ like this  _ but it happened. She wasn’t ashamed or embarrassed either; she was downright glowing. She looked out at the students; the Alphas were a mixture of furious, defeated, and envious but mostly helpless, they had all backed down from Catra and now her mark was placed and they could do nothing. The Betas, including Bow who was sitting in the front row, were all fixedly looking away from her, they were the only ones in the room who were embarrassed. Every Omega in the room was looking at her with envy in their eyes because they all wanted what she had. Wanted an Alpha that would fuck them like that and then care for them afterward, someone strong but kind, intelligent, beautiful. They wanted Catra, but Catra was  _ hers. _

She glanced down just to see the bite mark on Catra’s neck again, she could hardly believe it despite the two red half circles slowly weeping blood. She hadn’t intended to give herself to Catra when she got up that morning, certainly to let Catra take her, but she hadn’t planned on letting her mark her. In the heat of the moment though with Catra inside her, she knew there was no other choice, Catra was the only one for her. What she hadn’t expected was for Catra to return the sentiment.

They had been playing their game since the start of the semester, making eyes at each other across the room and Catra smiling at her in that way that meant she wanted to fuck her senseless. She had decided that she wanted Catra a couple weeks ago, she was strong, smart, and absolutely drop dead gorgeous with her wild mane and mismatched cat eyes. That wasn’t how the game worked though, she had to make Catra work for it even though a large part of her just wanted to go and offer herself to Catra on a silver platter, she had to test Catra’s resolve, to make sure it was a meaningful desire and not just lust.

Then the teacher had gone and broken a rib playing some beer league hockey game and she had to teach the class. Catra’s help in keeping the Alpha’s in line had been desperately needed and it had made her like the attractive Alpha even more, but it didn’t feel right to further things until this was passed. 

But she hadn’t really had a choice now had she? The other professor she was answering to for teaching the class had decided that her heat wasn’t a big enough deal to cancel the class over and so the only option was to let Catra have her. She sure wasn’t going to let any of the other Alphas in the class have their way with her no matter how horny she got, and there was no way they would let her teach the class while she stood there broadcasting her arousal to the room. That was it, she had completely caved to Catra and had let her mark her, belonged to her and only her, and she was happy with that. Ecstatic that she had finally found an Alpha worth giving herself to. She had been prepared to share, someone like Catra would usually find no difficulty in getting two or three mates and betas besides. 

“You let me mark you?” She asked quietly.

“What the hell would I ever need anyone else for?” She replied as though it should have been obvious, her face coming up to look at her with a cocked eyebrow and her signature smirk.

“Right.” She replied blushing.

Finished with her work Catra slipped Adora’s pants back onto her legs and stood pulling them up with her and buttoning them. “Your underwear are done for.”

They were in fact laying on the floor a few feet away torn in half but she could deal with being slightly uncomfortable til the end of class.

“That’s your fault.”

“I’m not sorry, and I will do it again.”

Adora rolled her eyes and Catra laughed stepping aside.

“Go on you’ve got a class to teach.” Catra said, bending over and retrieving Adora’s ruined underwear throwing them into the trash along with the remnants of her own bra which Adora had torn.

Adora looked back at the class and didn’t know how to go back to teaching as though nothing had happened. She decided that was exactly what she would do and pretend like it hadn’t.

“Open up to page 245, we’re covering early medieval monasteries today.”

Catra quietly went to work behind her pulling a medical kit out of the professor’s desk and cleaning the mark on her neck while Adora taught. She placed a gauze patch over the bite and taped it down neatly. Adora was unreasonably annoyed that it was covered, she wanted it displayed, but anyone who saw the gauze  _ there _ would instantly know what was beneath it. Still she wanted to take it off, but didn’t Catra had put it there clearly thinking more for her than showing off.

Adora cleaned and covered Catra’s mark afterward continuing to teach as she did so. Catra stayed with her at the front of the class for the rest of the period with her shirt ripped open and no bra on underneath which was not distracting  _ at all. _

She could feel her heat coming back by the end of the class period though it had a different kind of intensity this time, solely focused on Catra instead of just making her generally horny. Her foot was tapping impatiently as students filed out of the class.

“Bow?” She called stopping him before he left. He still had a slight red tint on his cheeks. “Tell Glimmer I’ll be late to lunch.”

He nodded. “Right of course, uh congrats?”

She smiled in return. “Thanks.”

Finally the class was empty and it was just her and Catra.

“My dorm is in Maddison where’s yours?” She asked, foot tapping.

“Carson, right across the street. I’m in the suites.” 

Adora’s eyes flicked sideways and caught Catra’s satisfied smirk. They practically sprinted across the street and into the elevator to the fourth floor where Catra’s dorm was. She had almost ripped her clothes off in the elevator but the relatively short ride to the fourth floor hadn’t given her the time to get past a heated make out.

Catra managed to slide her ID into the card reader while Adora pushed her against the door kissing her fiercely. They half fell into the apartment running into the couch the only thing that stopped them from ending upon the floor. Catra broke their kiss with gasp and shoved her up against another door, her hand scrabbled for the handle and she managed to get it open stumbling backwards into Catra’s room. With her eyes locked on Catra she only noticed that the main room had two other people in it when Catra looked back at them. A huge buff half scorpion woman and Perfuma of all people, both of which were staring at them slack jawed from the small kitchenette.

Catra grinned at them and then turned back advancing on her. Adora managed a half hearted wave before Catra was on her again and the door closed. She threw off her shoes and pulled off her pants, conveniently she had no underwear to get in the way though that did not stop Catra from clawing her shirt open. 

“Hey.” She protested half heartedly.

“Mmmm you can have one of mine, it’ll smell like me, you’ll like it.” Catra replied carrying her down onto the bed losing her own clothing as they went.

That did sound good.

Catra took her time drawing it out more than she had during their desperate tryst in the classroom. Long slow strokes that dragged the ridges of her cock over her sensitive spots just right to drive her wild. Catra delighted in it and Adora couldn't tell if this was an exquisite kind of hell or a debauched kind of heaven. She was still undecided by the time Catra fucked her through her third shuddering orgasm, but it was hard for her to think at all by then. Catra pounded her hips forward burying her knot inside and pressing the tip of her cock right into Adora’s womb. Her whole body shivered at the feeling of Catra’s seed pumping into her, like molten lead settling in her belly hot and heavy. Catra groaned against her neck as the last throbs of her orgasm faded.

She could feel a host of new hickies burning against her neck, but the hazy insistent burning of her heat was gone for now and she could think clearly again. Catra pulled out of her with a wet pop and grunt. Adora made a needy mewling sound that made Catra laugh and kiss at her neck some more.

* * *

Catra emerged from her room freshly clothed suddenly once again startling the other two occupants in the main room. She sauntered over to the counter separating the kitchenette from the living room and leaned on it with a smile a mile wide and smelling of sex.

Scorpia had a smile on her face, the big loveable beta had always had a vested interest in Catra’s well being and had been a genuinely good friend. She had been on Catra’s ass since the beginning of the semester when Catra had offhandedly mentioned the hot TA in her class.

“Are you two going to be here uh, all night?” Catra asked carefully.

The two betas had a strange sort of relationship that Catra wasn’t totally clear on, if they had sex they were quiet about it and Catra didn’t pry. 

“No we’re making cookies then I was gunna go grocery shopping, why?”

Catra raised an eyebrow at her wondering if she was really that absentminded but she recovered.

“Oh right yeah, heat?” 

“Yeah, we’re gunna go grab lunch real fast and come back can I ask a favor of you?” Catra hated having to ask for favors but in this case she wasn’t going to be able to do it herself and knew Scorpia would if she was able.

“Sure thing Wildcat what do you need?”

Catra flipped out her wallet. “Here’s forty bucks I need you to get bottled water, energy drinks, and trail mix.”

Scorpia laughed. “Sure thing I’ll have it by tonight.”

Adora emerged from Catra’s room wearing one of Catra’s shirts and one of her hoodies.

“Ready?” Catra asked her.

“Yeah let’s go I’m starving.”

“Thanks Scorp I owe you one.” She called over her shoulder as they bustled out the door.

Scorpia shook her head as they vanished as suddenly as they had arrived.

“They seem happy together.” Perfuma mused idly.

“Yeah I’m happy Catra finally found someone, she’d been so lethargic until meeting Adora.”

* * *

Glimmer was staring down Bow trying to get him to spill what had happened to Adora. He had wandered up, sat down, told her Adora was going to be late to lunch and had then clammed up and not said a word more. The only reaction her inquisitive stare had gotten was for him to turn more and more red with time.

It had been almost a half hour now and Adora was still absent. She was about to launch into another interrogation when Adora suddenly sat down in the seat beside her. She turned but her view was blocked by an enormous mane of wild black hair.

“An italian with everything.” 

“Ok I’ll be right back.”

The black hair retreated and Glimmer watched the woman go fast walking towards the sandwich place with purpose in her stride, tail flicking back and forth. When she looked back at Adora she nearly choked. Adora’s hair was disheveled clearly having been let down and then put back up without a brush, her face was flushed and her lips were red and puffy, half a dozen fresh hickies marred the left side of her neck and a big gauze bandage covered the right, and she was wearing a hoodie and shirt that were definitely not hers. She positively reeked of sex and the scent of another Alpha.

Her eyes widened and then narrowed.

“Your heat started today didn’t it?”

“It sure did.” Adora replied with an almost manic glee.

“What?” She looked at Bow who was examining the ceiling like he expected it to cave in. “Wha-?” The epiphany hit her hard and she looked back at Adora. “Is that? Catra?”

Adora’s smile grew painfully bright.

“Ok explain, now.”

Adora retold the abbreviated version of what had happened that morning in class.

“God Glim it was just… fuck. Like normally when I’m in heat any luke warm piece of meat with a cock will get me warm but fuck. When Catra walked down the steps towards me.” She groaned and squeezed her legs together under the table. “God the look in her eyes. Glimmer you have no idea it was so  _ good _ .” She buried her face in her crossed arms on the table. "And she has one of those  _ hybrid  _ cocks Glim."

As an Alpha female Glimmer didn’t have heats, she would never quite understand the intensity.

Glimmer stared at her slack jawed. “You’re telling me, that you had sex in front of the whole class and then just went on teaching like nothing happened?”

“I was in heat! What else was I gunna do?” Adora moaned.

“Not go to class?” Glimmer replied hysterically. “Now you’ve got her mark on you, what if you change your mind?”

“I won’t.” Adora said firmly, and then smiled. “Besides, she has my mark on her too.”

Glimmers eyes widened.

“It’s true Sparkles.” Catra said, coming back over and pushing a wrapped sandwich into Adora’s hands.

She tore the wrapping apart and began eating like she was a castaway returning to society for the first time in months, so nothing unusual there.

Catra sat down and began eating at a more sedate pace, there was very clearly a gauze bandage on her neck.

“I’m so lost, you were talking about maybe letting her fuck you yesterday and now you’re fucking mated to eachother?”

Adora swallowed her bite of sandwich. “Don’t judge me! I’ve been building up for this all semester! It’s not my fault I went into heat and had to jump ahead!”

“You didn’t have to let her mate you!”

“No I guess not.” She looked over at Catra and reached her hand out, taking Catra’s in her own. “But I’d just be kidding myself if I hadn’t, who else was I going to give myself to Glim?”

Catra lifted her hand and kissed it. “Come on eat your food I want to make it back to the dorm before you get to horny to think.”

Adora dug back into her food with renewed gusto.

Catra was eyeing her thoughtfully between bites of her sandwich. Normally Glimmer would have put the screws to her but she was still trying to get over the shock. Adora had been talking progressively more and more about Catra as the semester went on but apparently she had not quite understood the depth of Adora’s attraction. She was worried Adora had done something impulsive in the muddle of her heat, but that would be so out of character for her that she couldn’t quite make herself believe it. She had made it through all her previous heats frustrated but single clearly she was capable of controlling herself so she must really have had strong feelings for Catra.

By the time she had worked through all that in her mind the two of them had finished their food and they were getting up to leave. “We can talk later, Glim I’m gunna be busy for the next couple days. I’ll text you!” She called over her shoulder as they practically ran off.

“Bow what the fuck just happened?”

“Adora has been romantically edging herself for almost an entire semester and she finally popped because of her heat.”

Glimmer stared at him.

“I’m in the class Glimmer, they have shot each other enough heated looks to film three seasons of an edgy vampire drama! I was about to go shove them into a closet together! God the tension between them was ridiculous, I just wish they hadn’t gone and fucked in front of me and the whole damn class! Fucking Alpha Omega drama queens I swear.”

Her face grew slowly more concerned as he ranted.

“Glimmer I live vicariously through the relationships around me, do you know how painful it was to watch them for two months? They are like perfect for each other but they were just in this intense romantic staring contest to see who ripped their clothes off first.”

_ Why are my friends so weird? _

* * *

Catra emerged from her bedroom later that evening wearing sweatpants and nothing else. Numerous hickies covered her neck and breasts but she went without a top and without a care. Scorpia had arrived at some point, Catra had heard her come in, but she had apparently retreated to her room. She had gotten the supplies Catra asked for and they were sitting on the counter. 

“Adora c’mere.” She called back walking over.

Adora stumbled out wearing a pair of Catra’s boxers and a hoodie. “What’s all this for?”

  
  


“For making sure we don’t die.” Catra replied, shoving a bottle of water into Adora’s hands.

“Ok the water I get, the energy drinks are for you?” Catra nodded. “Trail mix?”

“Peanuts for energy and protein, salt to replace what we’re sweating out, and it doesn’t taste like ass so I can stand eating it.” She took a long draw on her water. “The alternative was energy bars or whatever but they taste like dirt.”

“Oh that makes sense.”

“Drink that, you need the fluids.” Catra urged looking at the energy drinks. “Ugh Perfuma must have gone with her, these are like low sugar ‘healthy’ energy drinks or whatever.”

Adora didn’t respond immediately preoccupied with downing the entire bottle of water. “Is that a problem?”

“No it’s probably a good thing, last thing I need is some energy drinks rotting my insides, but don’t tell Scorp I said that or I’ll never hear the end of it.” She cracked one open with a hiss and took a sip. “Eh could be worse, these are not for you by the way, you’ll be excitable enough without it.”

Adora nodded, taking another bottle of water and sipping on it. She wandered over and pressed herself into Catra’s side burying her face against her neck. “Such a caring mate. I love the way you smell, like dark chocolate and honey.”

Catra chuckled and slid her arm around Adora’s waist. “I hope you’re still this touchy when your heat fades.”

“Mmmm I’ve wanted this ever since your eyes bore into me on that first day in class.” She replied, wrapping her arms around Catra’s shoulders. “Those eyes did something to me, but you’re so much more than that too.” Catra looked into her eyes, clear and blue not hazed with heat driven lust, for the moment at least. “I knew you would take care of me, I knew you wouldn’t be like other Alpha’s, wanting to make me their thing, not just some trophy.”

Catra smiled leaning in and kissing along Adora’s strong jaw. “I knew you wouldn’t roll over and let me have you like other Omega’s, I knew you would say what you meant and that you wouldn’t take any shit from anyone, me included.”

Adora smiled. “I love you.”

Catra rolled her eyes. “That’s just your heat talking.”

Adora pulled her face up making her look into her eyes. “No, it’s not. I love you.”

She couldn’t deny the clarity in her eyes, she had to accept it. Catra’s smirk softened. “I love you too.”

Adora’s eyes lit up and lifted her off the ground spinning around and laughing.

"I let you mark me, you idiot why are you surprised?" She growled though she didn't try to get away from her mate.

“I’m just so happy to hear you say it!” 

"Put me down! I'll say it whenever you want!"

"I love you!"

"I love you too you idiot now put me down!"

* * *

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you all liked this. I just wanted to try a short little omegaverse thing so here it is, let me know what you think!


End file.
